


The Broken Hearts Club

by CagedNTorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Rentboys, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn
Summary: There was a one word prompt posted in the pen is mightier group... it was supposed to be a drabble but .... well I suck at short.I kind of went to the other end of Valentine as a prompt.   This isn’t the usual vday sappy fic.   This is.... well... something else.Please enjoy this fluffy smutty Valentine’s Day ficlet.*edit*I thought I should add that it was left a bit vauge on purpose.   It's sort of a draw your own conclusion sort of thing.I tried for two distinct interpretations.one that, they're in an established relationship and this is all just an elaborate role play for them to make the holiday special.The other interpretation I tried to set out was that just as written, Draco owns the place and set an utterly obscene price that next to no one could afford so he wouldn't have to bed anyone he didn't want too.  Harry being the exception,  obviously with a hint of mutual pining.I'm not sure it actually came across but that was my intention.   To let people draw to whichever conclusion they liked best.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 23





	The Broken Hearts Club

**Author's Note:**

> The Warrior Poem bits are actually a song by Beth Crowley. I was listening to the nightcore version on youtube music... if that helps. 
> 
> All trademarks and other materials are property of their respective owners. 
> 
> I own nothing.

It wasn’t the kind of place most people spent the feast of st valentine. No. Most people went places like madam puddifoot’s or some fancy restaurant with flowers and candles. However, some people weren’t so lucky. Some people didn’t have any other place to go. You might be surprised to know how many lonely witches and wizards there were in the wizarding world. At the Broken Hearts Club, for the right price, you could buy yourself a companion for the night. For an utterly obscene price, you could even buy yourself the owner of this fine establishment. The raven haired man walked in, head down, cloak hood up. He sat a bag of galleons on the receptionists desk. Pansy looked up and gasped. He held a finger to his lips and winked at her.  
“I have you in room 7, that is if you’re sure you want to do this.” 

“I do. It’s a holiday after all. One I don’t want to spend alone again.” He shoved the bag of coins towards her. She took them and handed him a key. He went up the stairs to the room marked seven and let himself in. His breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted him. There standing in the window looking down at knockturn alley pensive and moody as ever stood Draco Malfoy. He was tall and lean and as handsome as ever. Time had certainly not sullied the Malfoy Heir any, nor had his profession. If anything it had made him more attractive. 

He looked over his shoulder towards the door and a slow smile spread across his face. He turned back towards the window to stare moodily out of it. Harry walked slowly across the room, dropping his cloak as he went. He shed his shirt, then kicked off his shoes, then lost his pants and when he reached the blonde he caressed a hand across the lean shoulders before stripping off the expensive suit coat. He dropped it onto a chair nearby. Then he removed the shirt, the trousers and the blonde never resisted. Harry had expected him to fight, to snark, to refuse. Here he was though simply allowing himself to be stripped. Harry murmured the spells of preparation, usually he preferred to do this himself but it would take too long. The sight of the nude man in front of him, leaning against the window now, practically did him in. He couldn’t wait. He entered the blond groaning as the warm heat that was Draco engulfed him. The blonde rocked his hips back into him, meeting his thrusts. Harry wondered what the people passing by below would see if they looked up right now. He could practically picture the headlines in the prophet, The Savior Spotted at a High-endBrothel, Bought ex-death eater. 

“You want this don’t you?” Harry gasped as he pounded into the man. Harry reached forward and pinned Malfoy’s hands to the window. 

“Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win. You're my mortal flaw, and I'm your fatal sin. Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn, under my skin.” Malfoy's poetic response, whispered against the glass. His breath fogged the glass, he was panting slightly now. Harry groaned. 

“You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and secrecy, the beauty of a broken angel. I ventured carefully afraid of what you thought I'd be, but pretty soon, I was entangled.” He did his best to respond just as poetically. It was the day for it after all. 

“I'll prove that I'm strong, I won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along. That behind this soft exterior, lies a warrior.” Draco responded as he moaned, his forehead resting against the glass. He could hear the shouts and distant car horns of muggle London below. His world had narrowed down to the man inside him. He knew he couldn’t keep him, he knew this wasn’t real. This was loneliness. He knew it, but he could pretend that their exchanged bits of poetry were real. Tonight it was real. Only for tonight. He let himself go, he met Harry thrust for thrust, pinned as he was in the window. He wasn’t shy, so didn’t care that everyone could see him should they just look up to the second story fifth window from the left. 

“My memory refused to separate the lies from the truth and search the past my mind created. I kept on pushing through standing resolutely which you in equal measure loved and hated.” Harry responded searching his brain for more bits of the poem they were reciting to each other. He wasn’t sure it wasn’t in fact written about them. It was fairly accurate for who they were, how it had been. Perhaps that’s why Draco brought it up. 

“Teach me how to fight. I'll show you how to win. You're my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin. Let me feel the sting, the pain, the burn under my skin. Put me to the test. I'll prove that I'm strong and won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along that behind this soft exterior lies a warrior.” Draco responded as Harry slipped his arms around the blonde’s torso. He stretched his neck and draco turned his head and they kissed. Draco never kissed them. He knew better. He had let himself get swept away. Harry’s lips were like heaven. It was all he needed. He came untouched, coating the window with his spunk. He felt the warmth flooding him. The raven hair tickled his cheek as Harry dropped his head to rest on his shoulder while he caught his breath.  
“Do you do this often Draco?” He asked finally, still holding the blonde in his arms tightly.  
“You do realize how much you just spent don’t you?” Draco responded. Harry shrugged.  
“Yeah so? How often has someone bought you?” He asked again.  
“You’re the first. I set an utterly obscene price for a reason.” The blonde smirked still caged in the window, caught in the warmth of Harry’s body. The dark haired man smiled against his shoulder.  
“Be mine.” Harry whispered softly. “Let me keep you.” He nuzzled the blondes ear. He felt the slender man shiver.  
“Don’t tease me Potter.” He said. Harry tightened his arms around the blonde.  
“I’m not teasing. I want you to go out with me, be with me, maybe marry me eventually I don't know. We’ll either be blissfully happy or we’ll kill each other. Might be the absolute best thing ever.” Harry responded as Draco to look him in the eyes.  
“You really mean it don’t you? Alright Potter. I’ll be yours. If we kill each other, I will haunt you for eternity.” He said as he kissed Harry.  
“Happy Valentines Day Draco.” Harry murmured as he wrapped a hand around Draco’s arm.  
“Happy Valentines Day Harry.” The blonde responded with a grin as they apparated to Harry’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Leave me your thoughts!


End file.
